Spear Goblins
"Three unarmored ranged attackers. Who the heck taught these guys to throw spears!?! Who thought that was a good idea?!" Summary *The Spear Goblins are unlocked from the Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). *It spawns three single target, medium ranged Goblins with low hitpoints and very low damage. *A Spear Goblins card costs 2 Elixir to deploy. *They resemble the normal Goblins, but are taller and thinner, have sharper elven ears and a six-pack, wear a blue bandana, have a spear-case tied to their backs with a rope, and always have a wooden spear in their hands. They share their outfit with Goblins. Strategy *Spear Goblins can be a good backup to higher hitpoints troops such as the Giant. **If Mirrored behind a tank, Spear Goblins will provide protection (6 Spear Goblins will take out single-unit glass cannons or Minion Horde effectively) and a powerful push for the cost of 5 Elixir; if coupled with the less expensive tanks such as Giant or Balloon, this will result in a near instant gain of one Crown. This strategy is still very vulnerable to the tactic of spawning troops in between the tank and its support. *They can be used effectively to take down air troops such as the Minions, Balloons, and Baby Dragons when they are distracted. **However, if the Spear Goblins are next to the tower, the Baby Dragon will take them out easily with 1 or 2 of its splash attacks. **The Spear Goblins can also be eliminated effectively with any area damage troops, such as the Valkyrie, Bomber and Dark Prince. *Spear Goblins are a decent defense for Towers against enemy air and ground Cards. *As with other low hitpoint cards, the Spear Goblins can be easily eliminated by spells and troops that deal area damage, such as Arrows and the Bomber. **The Zap is extremely effective to eliminate opposing Spear Goblins, due to the spell's equivalent Elixir cost of 2. ***However, the player should be cautious about when they use their Zap, as the opponent may send troops where the Zap would have been more appropriately used, such as Minions. *Due to their low Elixir cost, Spear Goblins are easily disposable and can be used to block an enemy Prince's charge. *Spear Goblins are also a cheaper alternative to the Archers. *The Spear Goblins are best used in affiliation with high hitpoint troops. *For just two Elixir, the Spear Goblins can add high DPS to any offensive, and are not as susceptible to splash damage when supported behind a tank as the Goblins due to their range. *If Spear Goblins have anything in front of them, they can easily deal over 500+ damage to the opponent's tower. This is good because most players are not willing to counter the Spear Goblins by themselves, allowing for quick damage. *As they target air troops, they are better used over Goblins. **However, Goblins are much better in specific cases as they have far more health and damage. *Spear Goblins are effective as lures, air troop destroyers, or tower whittlers, but they are not effective when used alone on offense. *Spear Goblins are very similar to Archers in almost all stats, but Archers cost more Elixir and are slightly better in every way (except speed and number of troops spawned). History *On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Spear Goblins' range to 5 (from 5.5) but their effective range is unchanged. Trivia *They appear similar to Goblins, but have considerably lower hitpoints and damage, which is strange as they appear much more muscular in the card image. *The Spear Goblins are far cousins of the Clash of Clans Goblins, which normally target resources. *Spear Goblins have the lowest Damage per Second of all of the common cards, dealing only 56 Damage per Second at level 13. *If a player's Spear Goblins are at least 1 level higher than the opponent's, the stronger Spear Goblins will need exactly 2 hits (as opposed to 3) to take out each of the others. fr:Gobelins à lancesde:Speerkobolderu:Гоблины-копейщикиit:Goblin lancieri Category:Troop Cards Category:Common Cards